From My Heart to Yours
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: He felt so raw and exposed, but he couldn't back down now. She deserved to know how he felt, and such an explanation, such a confession was long overdue. He just hoped she was still willing to listen to what he had to say...


"From My Heart to Yours"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters. However, the poem in this little baby is _MINE_ and belongs to _ME_.

A/N: This just came to me, and I had to write it down and type it out! Hopefully, you'll like it, and happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Sitting comfortably underneath a tree, Sonic sighed in contentment, enjoy the offered shade of the tree. He looked around and smiled; he loved being outside, for he thought that nature was a beautiful gift that everyone should partake in. In his lap sat a tablet, open to a blank sheet of paper, and he cradled a pencil between the tips of his fingers, twirling it softly as he waited for his muse to hit him.

What was Sonic the Hedgehog doing on such a glorious day as this? Why, he was trying to write a poem for none other than Amy Rose. He wanted to give her something nice for Valentine's Day, and what sweeter gift to his number one fan than a pome composed by yours truly that came straight from the depths of his heart? He was certain that she would love it. Sonic was thinking, a thoughtful, concentrated look on his face. He sat there quietly, listening to the wind as it blew. He took a deep breath and began to write, letting the words flow naturally as they came to him.

_I can see the stars whenever I gaze into your eyes._ Sonic nodded his head, satisfied with the first line. He liked how it sounded, but pondered on its meaning. He didn't want to write just _anything_. He read over it and came to a conclusion behind why he wrote it. He loved the pretty jade color of Amy's eyes and how they were always filled with warmth and love and he felt like he could stare at them for an eternity and never grow tired of it. Pleased with it, Sonic proceeded to write the next line.

_Your bright smile outshines even the sun_. The sight of her smile alone was enough to warm his heart. He fell harder and harder for her whenever he saw her lovely smile, and it made his pride swell up knowing that he was the reason behind it.

_The sound of your voice is sweet music to my ears_. Sonic loved talking to Amy; she always had something interesting to say, and her voice was pleasant to the ears. She kept the conversation lively, engaging everyone and never focusing solely on herself.

_Selfless and kind with a heart of pure gold,_

_You blessed me with a love so true, I'd surely be lost without you_. She was so kind, so giving. She cared deeply about her friends and everyone in between. Amy always went out of her way to help someone, no matter how challenging or impossible the feat may seem. She loved enough to try, cared enough to keep going regardless of how bleak and hopeless the situation seemed. It amazed Sonic at how alike he and Amy were, though it pained him to no end at how long it took him to realize this.

He and Amy were both optimistic souls, both refusing to give in to the downsides and dreariness of life. They were persistent and always kept trying, regardless of the obstacles stacked in front of them; they simply refused to give up. They also shared the same desire to help others, striving to make the world a better place to live in.

Amy also loved him; she loved him so much, and a plus to this was that she loved Sonic for _him_. She didn't care that he was super-fast, that he was an international superhero. She didn't care that he had fame and fortune or any of that other frivolous stuff. No, Amy loved Sonic for exactly who he was despite his flaws, and Sonic knew that the chances of him finding another girl like her were slim to none.

Sonic continued writing, his muse alive and thriving. His creative juices were flowing, and the words just came to him until he was finally finished with his poem. He held the tablet up and began reading his masterpiece.

_I can see the stars whenever I gaze into your eyes._

_Your bright smile outshines even the sun._

_The sound of your voice is sweet music to my ears._

_Selfless and kind with a heart of pure gold,_

_You blessed me with a love so true, I'd surely be lost without you._

_Faithfully, you stood by my side and stubbornly followed me to the ends of the earth._

_Chasing me diligently in hopes of catching the wind._

_My rose, my friend, someone I know without a doubt a can trust,_

_I hope that you'll always stay with me._

_Thank you for persistently loving me, for chasing me, and for being my friend._

Sonic let out a satisfied sigh, pleased with his work. It sounded so emotional, and he felt a bit vulnerable for putting all his feelings on plain paper. He was tempted to erase it and give Amy something else, but in the end, he decided against it. He felt like Amy deserved an explanation, and who better to hear it from than he himself? He also knew that she liked things like poetry and stuff, so she would definitely love this. She loved gifts from the heart, and this poem was one-hundred percent from his heart.

These words came from his heart, this feeling of love he had for her came from his heart, and this poem came straight from his heart to hers.

"Hey, that's not a bad title for this baby. "From My Heart to Yours"," said Sonic, letting the name roll off his tongue. He nodded his head. "That's a keeper." He stood up and stretched, looking around. Finished with his gift, he decided that he should give it to Amy before he chickened out. Today, he decided, running faster than the speed of sound to Amy's house, he was going to tell her how he really felt. Today he'd make her dream come true and tell her those three special words: _I love you_.


End file.
